Split Decision
"It's the card game where Ace is always high, and Deuce is always low. Turn any two cards in the deck face-up, then just try to fit a card in between that's neither higher, nor lower. It's just that simple to play the all-new big-money, big-prize game, Split Decision! And now, here's your host, Jim McKrell!" Split Decision was an unsold show based around a game of cards. Gameplay Two players competed in a game where they had to get cards with values that are between two cards drawn. Main Game Jim gave three possible answers followed by the question. The question itself required two of the three answers. The first player to buzz in and give the two correct answers earned control of the cards; otherwise, the opponent earned control. Three cards were dealt one at a time, and the player in control chose where to place them (either for him/her, the opponent or in the center center being the "Common Card"). The idea was to make the largest range for him/her and the smallest range for the opponent. When all was said and done, another question was asked under the same parameters except that this time, whoever was in control decided to either take that card in hoping that the card in question would come within range or pass the card to the opponent hoping that the card would go out of range. A correct decision won the hand, but an incorrect decision gave the hand to the opponent (in case of a tie, the controlling player automatically won the hand). The first player to win three hands won the game. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 09.jpg|Here are the two contestants and Jim ready to play the game. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 10.jpg|Bob buzzes in Split Decision 1985 Pilot 11.jpg|Miriam buzzes in Split Decision 1985 Pilot 12.jpg|Which two answers fits this criteria: A farewell to arms. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 13.jpg|Miriam knows that the answers are Venus de Milo & Ernest Hemingway. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 14.jpg|Jim just dealt out a queen. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 15.jpg|Miriam elected to take the card. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 16.jpg|Now, Jim dealt out a five. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 17.jpg|What will she do with it? Split Decision 1985 Pilot 18.jpg|Surprisingly, she decided to give it to Bob. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 19.jpg|Boy was that a mistake! For another queen was dealt and that became the common card. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 20.jpg|The hand is set, so now, on with the next question. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 21.jpg|Which two of these items go with this question: Things that don't grow on trees. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 22.jpg|If you said Money & Artichokes like Bob did, you'd be right. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 23.jpg|Since the only way Miriam could win was if a third queen comes up, Bob naturally forced Miriam to take the card. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 24.jpg|Is this card a queen? Yes or No? Split Decision 1985 Pilot 25.jpg|It's a nine, so the hand goes to Bob. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 26.jpg|Bob is ahead 1-0 as indicated by Bob's "1" lit up. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 27.jpg|Hey, an Insurance Card, to be used in the bonus game! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 28.jpg|OUCH! Bob had a big range and still he lost the hand. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 29.jpg|1-1 tie Split Decision 1985 Pilot 30.jpg|DOUBLE OUCH! What a terrible hand! Miriam needs a ten to win. Bob's spread isn't much better, he needs an 8, a 9 or a 10 to win. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 31.jpg|Bob gave Miriam a seven. So he wins another hand. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 32.jpg|Now that's much better. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 33.jpg|Bob chose to take this card and if it is not a king or an ace, he wins the game. Is it between the queen and the deuce? Split Decision 1985 Pilot 34.jpg|YES! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 35.jpg|BOB WINS THE GAME! Bonus Round: Pot Limit The winner of the game went on to play Pot Limit for cash & prizes. To start, he/she was spotted $1,000; the contestant could bet as much as he/she wanted on three hands. On each hand, three cards were dealt with the third card placed face down. As before the player decided where to place each card. He/She had to then bet any or all of his/her money with the minimum bet being $100. Each successful hand added the wager, but an unsuccessful hand deducted the wager. Also as before, ties were also considered a win. Pot Limit Deck The deck used for Pot Limit was a special 64-card deck. The base deck of 52 playing cards was augmented as follows: *Four additional aces & four additional deuces, for a total of eight & eight, for an overall total of 16. This allowed the contestant to have an easier chance to win. *There were also four jokers in the deck. Each time a joker appeared, the contestant immediately won $1,000. Insurance Cards During the main game on occasion, insurance cards would appear. Whenever an insurance card was dealt, it was put aside until it was time to play Pot Limit. The winner of the main game claimed all the insurance cards and traded them in for insurance chips. Like the "Power Chips" on Catch 21, they could be a lifesaver; for whenever the winning player saw a card he/she didn't like, the player could turn one in and change that card. Prizes Each time the winning contestant passed a certain amount, he/she won a prize. These were the prizes involved: Split Decision 1985 Pilot 36.jpg|This is the setup for Pot Limit. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 37.jpg|Say hello to chip lady, Annette Marroquin. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 38.jpg|For $2,000 you'll win a trip to Paris. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 39.jpg|For $4,000 you'll also win a fur coat (something game shows of today can do without)… Split Decision 1985 Pilot 40.jpg|…plus this diamond ring. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 41.jpg|But for $5,000, you'll also win something no game show can be without… A BRAND NEW CAR! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 42.jpg|Bob now turns in his two insurance cards… Split Decision 1985 Pilot 43.jpg|…and is given two insurance chips. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 44.jpg|Annette now gives Bob, $1,000 in chips. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 45.jpg|Let's play, POT LIMIT! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 46.jpg|Okay, not a bad first hand. We're looking for anything between the 3 and the Jack. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 47.jpg|And we got it! Bob risked $800, so he's now up to $1,800. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 48.jpg|WHOA! UGLY HAND! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 49.jpg|But luckily he turned in one of his insurance chips and chose to reject the queen. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 50.jpg|Now we're looking for a very low card. Do we have it? Split Decision 1985 Pilot 51.jpg|YES, A DEUCE! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 52.jpg|That is about as perfect a hand as it gets. Bob incidentally, risked it all and doubled up. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 53.jpg|One more hand to go, for the car! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 54.jpg|JOKER! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 55.jpg|In this last hand, Bob wagered just $600 (guaranteeing him the first two prizes) that the down card is higher than the five. Is it? Split Decision 1985 Pilot 56.jpg|YES IT IS! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 57.jpg|Bob wins all three prizes plus $5,200! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 58.jpg|The two lady models came to hug him. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 59.jpg|Jim hands Bob the keys to his new car. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 60.jpg|Bob's grand total in cash & prizes is $52,600! Split Decision 1985 Pilot 61.jpg|Jim wants you to come back next time on, SPLIT DECISION! More Screenshots sdslate.jpg Split Decisions (July 11, 1985).jpg|A ticket to one of the pilots. Possibly Pilot 3. Only Pilot 2 is on the trading circuit. Split Decision 1985 Pilot 01.jpg Split Decision 1985 Pilot 02.jpg Split Decision 1985 Pilot 03.jpg Split Decision 1985 Pilot 04.jpg Split Decision 1985 Pilot 05.jpg Split Decision 1985 Pilot 06.jpg Split Decision 1985 Pilot 07.jpg Split Decision 1985 Pilot 08.jpg Music Theme – "Sunset People" by Donna Summer Inventor Richard Reid Trivia The game was centered around the casino card game Acey-Deucey (aka In-Between, Red Dog, Sheets or Maverick). This was one of the few pilots to have a commercial slide instead of a black screen; others included Dream House and Family Feud. Links [http://web.archive.org/web/20080724213646/http://www.gameshow-galaxy.net/splitdecision.htm Split Decision @ Game Show Galaxy] [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=SplitDecision&sort=0 Split Decision @ usgameshows.net] [http://www.geocities.ws/jay_anton/rulesreviews/splitd.html Jay Anton's Split Decision Page] YouTube Videos *Open and close of Pilot #2 *Open of Pilot #2 (music only) *Full Pilot Category:Gambling Category:Cards Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots